Strawberreh
Strawberreh is a main OC and the main protagonist of Strawberreh's Story. Her first ref was uploaded to deviantART on August 26, 2010, and she replaced Foxeh as Trunswicked's signature OC. In Strawberreh's Story, Strawberreh is born in a Clan called the Tails. She discovers she has the ability to lucid dream and embarks on a journey to seek out a cat named Scary, who is revealed to be her distant ancestor. __TOC__ Appearance Strawberreh is a longhaired she-cat with pink-reddish and cream fur. The tips of her ears and tail, her toes, and her nose are dark red, and her chest is spotted with cream, similar to the appearance of a strawberry. She has the signature blue eyes of a Tail, which are the same exact hue as Scary's eyes. Personality Strawberreh has a kind, forgiving nature and greatly values amity. She remains optimistic throughout her life struggles, trying hard to turn her problems into motivation instead of drawbacks. Others consider her a good influence. She sees her clanmates as family, although sometimes she is too trusting and other cats find it easy to take advantage of her trust. She can be a bit naïve to others' motives and can be highly emotional and absent-minded. Due to her innocent personality, she tends to appear overly feminine. Like most of the Tails, she also has a deep love for art and the environment. Strawberreh is notable for being distant because she is always thinking and fantasizing, and "dreamy" is the word others usually use to describe her. Sometimes she can get so "lost" in her fantasies and ideas that it causes her great distress. Her dreaminess was the key reason why she developed the ability to lucid dream. Strawberreh is the first and only cat to ever enter The Dreamworld via lucid dreaming, whereas every other cat had to physically enter. History ''Strawberreh's Story Part I: The Cat Cloaked in Red Part II: The Lost Son of Fang Part II: The Victory of Dreams Relationships Queen Scary Although Scary never formally met Strawberreh, she had full faith in her abilities. Strawberreh was inspired by Scary because of her powerful aura and kindness towards her subjects, although she did not know that Julius was impersonating the queen in all of her dreams. Strawberreh defends her with uncharacteristic ferocity, especially when Victory tries to steer her away from Scary, believing their relationship to be dangerous. When Strawberreh finds out about Scary's true fate, she is devastated, as she truly loved Scary as a parent. She begins to feel disgust towards herself for believing in Julius's impersonation. Even after the truth is revealed, Strawberreh still holds a strong platonic love for the Scary she had seen in her dreams. Kaulea Strawberreh met Kaulea in a lucid dream, one of her first, and did not know that he lived in the Dreamworld and was a ghost. Even after their very first meeting, it's evident that the two got along very well. At first Strawberreh's feelings for him are platonic, however Kaulea had quickly fallen in love with her after their next few meetings and she begins to realize this, questioning if she loved him as well. She decides to put her feelings aside until after her journey to Scary is complete, and she is shocked and relieved to see Kaulea appear and take her side in the fight with Julius. He comments that he would stay by her side always, which Strawberreh takes in a romantic context and confirms to herself that she is, in fact, in love with him. Rapture During a journey they become friends, and although Strawberreh does not understand many things about him, she respects Rapture immensely. Rapture claims Strawberreh to be "naive" and that he must be at her side at all times, but inwardly he respects her as well and deems Strawberreh the closest friend he has ever had. He values their friendship very much. In an alternate storyline, Rapture and Strawberreh are likely to have developed romantic feelings for each other. Crimson Crimson and Strawberreh see each other as sister figures, and refer to each other as such. Crimson has undying loyalty towards Strawberreh, due to her being Crimson's last surviving "family" member. Strawberreh considers it her obligation to watch over the younger cat, and does her best to protect her from danger. Out of the entire gang, Strawberreh has the closest relationship with Crimson. Kassidy Kassidy and Strawberreh have a mostly undefined relationship, but Strawberreh is typically shown as the more 'innocent' or 'pure' of the two, and Kassidy as the more 'mature' and 'protective' character. It's possible that Kassidy views Strawberreh as her little sister or her past, younger self. Because Kassidy tends to dislike her past self, this generates mixed feelings. On the other hand, Strawberreh views Kassidy as a friend, although she does not understand her behavior sometimes. Family Tree Gallery Strawberreh.png|Strawberreh's ref strawberrehhum.png|Human Strawberreh strawicon.png|Icon strawberrehvariations.png|Strawberreh variations (''Base by @TamAterRa) strawberrehaluzarin.png|Scene from Strawberreh's Story identity_crisis_by_madrlgal-d81rngy.gif|Strawberreh and Kassidy strawberreh_referance_by_xfoxywolfx.png|Strawberreh's first reference Trivia *Strawberreh's name follows the '-eh' naming pattern of Foxeh and Raveneh. This was a tradition of Trunswicked's main OCs until the creation of Kassidy in 2014. *Strawberreh's palette is based off of Strawberry Parfait by rosyblossom on COLOURlovers. *Scary was originally designed to be an 'anti' version of Strawberreh. Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Strawberreh's Story characters Category:Main OC Category:Monarchs